Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical products such as spectacle lenses (including sunglass lenses) having near-infrared reflective function, and spectacles (including sunglasses) that use the spectacle lenses and have near-infrared reflective function.
Background Art
As a filter for cutting near-infrared rays, the articles disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-258362 and 2011-100084 are known. The filters can be used as filters for imaging devices, or used for displays of cameras and music players or glass for automobiles. The filter has dielectric multilayer films on both surfaces of its base such that each dielectric multilayer film has silica (SiO2, silicon dioxide) layers and titania (TiO2, titanium dioxide) layers which are alternately layered to form 20 layers on each surface, and 40 layers are stacked in total.